yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Tampines Rovers FC
Tampines Rovers Football Club (nicknamed the Stags) are a professional association football club based in Tampines, Singapore, that play in the S.League. Founded in 1945, Tampines has won major trophies in Singapore football, including the Singapore Cup and the S.League. They have won the national league championship seven times, the Singapore Cup thrice, the S.League five times and the ASEAN Club Championship once. Their temporary home ground is the Tampines Olympic Stadium as their traditional home ground, the Tampines Stadium (opened 1 April 1989), is being replaced by the New Tampines City. The Stags are also known for boosting a considerably high attendance at away games. Their main rivals are Geylang International, with whom they contest the Eastern Derby. Tampines Rovers is one of the richest clubs in Singapore football. History Several football enthusiasts from Tampines decided to form a football club in 1945. After many name changes, they finally decided on "Tampines Rovers" as the official club name. The Stags spent the 1950s and 1960s competing in the Singapore Amateur Football Association League, where they were among the top teams, until they were placed in Division II of the newly formed National Football League in 1974. 1975 was a watershed year for Tampines, as they were promoted to Division I after winning all their league matches and reached the President's Cup final, where they lost 0-1 to the Singapore Armed Forces Sports Association in front of a national record crowd of 30,000. They continued to challenge for honours for the next decade, reaching another President's Cup final in 1978, then emerging as national champions in 1979, 1980 and 1984. The Stags were relegated to the second tier in 1988, but under a new management team, won their league in 1994, and were one of eight clubs selected to compete in the newly formed S.League.Malathi Das and Palakrishnan (1996), "S.League: the kick-off", Singapore Professional Football League Pte Ltd, p. 50 However, Tampines did not finish higher than sixth place in the first six seasons of the S.League. In 2002, the Stags secured the services of Malaysian coach Chow Kwai Lam,Fariq Rahman, "Kwai Lam helming S-League club", The Malay Mail, 11 April 2002 who guided them to the Singapore Cup and two fourth-place finishes."Tampines Rovers beat Jurong FC 1-0 to win Singapore Cup", Channel NewsAsia, 14 October 2002 Under the next coach, Vorawan Chitavanich, Tampines achieved the S.League and Singapore Cup double in 2004."S.League champs Tampines make it double with Singapore Cup win", Channel NewsAsia, 3 October 2004 The following season, they successfully defended their S.League title, were named the 'S.League Team of the Decade' and became the first Singapore team to win the ASEAN Club Championship.Alvin Foo, "Tampines are S-League Team of the Decade", The Straits Times, 21 November 2005 The Stags were Singapore Cup champions in 2006, but finished runners-up to SAFFC in the S.League.Atsushi Fujioka, "Singapore - List of Champions", RSSSF, 8 November 2012.Erlan Manaschev, "Singapore - List of Cup Winners", RSSSF, 8 November 2012. The Stags was also the champion of S-League in 2011 and 2012. They were also runner-up in the 2012 Singapore Cup after losing 1-2 to SAFFC. Crest and colours The club selected the stag as its animal mascot as the animal is a symbol of wisdom, its antlers are associated with the tree of life and in Chinese culture, it is a symbol of virility."S.League: the kick-off", p. 18 Stadium Since 2012, Tampines Rovers have played their home games at the Tampines Olympic Stadium, as their traditional home ground, the Tampines Stadium (opened 1 April 1989), is being replaced by the Tampines Town Hub. The stadium had a grass football pitch, a 8-lane running track and partial athletic facilities. The stadium can hold up to 4,000 spectators. The stadium is currently managed by the Singapore Sports Council(SSC). Supporters The Yellow Brigade is the official supporting group for the club. It is one of the largest supporters group in the S.League dedicated to the club. They are also known for its fanaticism and their support towards the club. The Yellow Brigade main colour is black and yellow with mainly yellow football Scarf and Yellow Banners to represent the beloved colour of the club. They will also appear at the Clementi Stadium for the home match. The Yellow Brigade also bring drums, trumpet and flags to every match. Players Current Squad Prime League Players Out on Loan Club Officials Management * Chairman: Teo Hock Seng * Vice Chairman: Murali Krishna Ramachandran * Honorary Secretary: Pek Hock Beng * Honorary Treasurer: Philip Beng * First Advisory: Mah Bow Tan * Second Advisory: Yatiman Yusof * Committee Member: Syed Faruk Bin Syed Salim Alkaff * Committee Member: Jeffrey Low * Committee Member: Ong Kang Sheng * Committee Member: Gerald Seng * Committee Member: Ethan Loke Technical Staff * Head Coach : Salim Moin * Assistant Coach: Rafi Ali * Team Manager: Clement Teo * Fitness Trainer: Michal Horny * Goalkeeper Coach: Lim Chiew Peng * Goalkeeper Coach: Matthew Tay * Sports Trainer: Thomas Pang * Sports Trainer: Premjit Singh * Logistics Officer: Goh Koon Hiang Managers * Vorawan Chitavanich (1 Jan 2004–Dec 2010) * Steven Tan (1 Jan 2011 – 10 Aug 2012) * Zulkarnaen Zainal (Jan 2012–??) * Tay Peng Kee (11 Aug 2012 – 31 Dec 2012) * Nenad Baćina (1 Dec 2012 – 28 May 2013) * Tay Peng Kee (28 May 2013 – 27 Nov 2013) * Salim Moin (28 Nov 2013–Current) Honours Domestic League * S.League: 5 :* 2004, 2005, 2011, 2012, 2013 Cup * Singapore Cup: 3 :* 2002, 2004, 2006 * Singapore Charity Shield: 4 :* 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 Asian/ASEAN * ASEAN Club Championship: 1 :* 2005 Performance in domestic competitions S.League Record *1996 - Series 1: 8th place; Series 2: 7th place *1997 - 6th place *1998 - 6th place *1999 - 10th place *2000 - 7th place *2001 - 6th place *2002 - 4th place *2003 - 4th place *2004 - Champions *2005 - Champions *2006 - Runners-up *2007 - 3rd place *2008 - 4th place *2009 - Runners-up *2010 - Runners-up *2011 - Champions *2012 - Champions *2013 - Champions Singapore Cup Record *1997 - Quarter-finals *1998 - First round *1999 - Quarter-finals *2000 - First round *2001 - Quarter-finals *2002 - Champions *2003 - Quarter-finals *2004 - Champions *2005 - Semi-finals *2006 - Champions *2007 - Runners-up *2008 - 3rd place *2009 - Quarter-finals *2010 - Runners-up *2011 - Quarter-finals *2012 - Runners-up *2013 - First round Singapore League Cup Record *2007 - First round *2008 - Quarter-finals *2009 - Quarter-finals *2010 - Quarter-finals *2011 - 3rd place *2012 - Semi-finals Ranking Current Standings – IFFHS.de Performance in AFC competitions *'AFC Cup: 6 appearances' ::2013: Group stage ::2012: Group stage ::2011: Round of 16 ::2007: Quarter-finals ::2006: Quarter-finals ::2005: Quarter-finals References External links * Official club website * S.League website page on Tampines Rovers FC Category:Football clubs in Singapore Category:Association football clubs established in 1945 Category:Tampines Category:Tampines Rovers FC Category:1945 establishments in Singapore